


Go

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [27]
Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir's POV post-Victory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go

Nasir cannot stop laughing as they wind through the mountains. Where are they going? Damned if he knows. He’s going where Agron goes.

The once-somber children giggle, dancing around he and Agron. Beside him, Agron is smiling down at him, smiling down at the children whose faces glow and Nasir feels like he will never cry again.

He will cry again, though: That night after they make sure the children have eaten and tuck them into their bedding, they are alone and it is quiet and Nasir has nothing to do for the first time in years except be with Agron, just Agron. 

Agron enters him, and says, “My place is forever by your side.” Why did Agron have to say - But Nasir is smiling, too, through sobs that shake both of their bodies.

When Agron takes him in his arms, he sleeps where Agron holds him.


End file.
